Only in Autumn
by master of toast
Summary: Fall brings times of peace and quiet. Fall brings families together, even the Ohtori family. A game of chess is preposed- no holds barred competition- and Kyouya wants to win against his father and get the respect he deserves.


Autumn was always a lovely, soft, calm time in the Ohtori household. The older children would return for a stay between university semesters, their father would take a break after the end of a quarter, and the servants would bring pumpkin spice tea. It was rare for the Ohtori family to get together in one room in most seasons, but in autumn everything changed. They would all retreat to the drawing-room where they would sit in the spots that had been theirs for many years. The patriarch of the family would sit in the center of a large leather couch with his computer on his lap and his oldest son at his right, almost always holding a book in his hand as he read the days away. Akito would be perched nearby on an armchair a textbook in his hands as he studied for his medical exams. Fuyumi would arrange her legs underneath herself as she tried time and time again to embroider something while she sat on the love-seat. Her mother would sit beside her, working on something in needlepoint in between texts from her friends. That left Kyouya in the spot he had claimed on the very day he learned to walk. He lounged on a cushion upon the floor; working at his father's feet. His hands darted across the keyboard making sounds against the keys akin to those of a mouse's feet upon the floor. He had always been at his father's feet and to move now would be very strange- even if he knew the implication it made concerning his position in the family.

He wouldn't move now and neither would they. Tradition and peace kept them in their proper place.

They would be nearly silent, only interrupted when a mobile device would chirp or when a servant would bring food or some odd thing for them. The room didn't change- indeed it stayed as cold as it always with grey walls and grey floors and sharp edges- but it seemed somewhat more hospitable with the family there.

It was an ordinary day in the drawing-room when the oldest male of the group had a chess set brought in. Cold metallic pieces upon a board gleamed as they were set upon the table before hte head of the family.

"Let's have a game." he said coldly.

Everyone looked up at him but no one moved. Fuyumi wanted to play the game but knew that the proposition was not meant for her but for her brothers. Akito made a face and returned to his book, citing lack of interest rather than fear of losing as his reason for declining. The oldest child of the family opened his mouth to agree to a game when his youngest brother cut him off.

"May I try my hand, Father?" he said, moving his position to face his father. The older man smiled a bit and gestured to the place opposite him.

"Of course."

Kyouya stared down at the sparkling white pieces before him. He knew the game could earn him a great deal of respect with his brothers, or, if he lost the game, cause them to underestimate him. He wanted to win but losing had just as many merits.

"Kyouya, lets have it all out. No holds barred here."

Repeating his father's earlier words he responded, "Of course."

"Your move first."

And the game began. They were evenly matched, each thinking five or six moves ahead and moving each piece with purpose and determination. Kyouya was the first to loose a piece but he quickly extracted his revenge, taking his father's rook with abandon. The two continued on, pieces dueling furiously, both players too stubborn to give in even when dinner was served. No one moved from their spot, each watching the match's progression as if it were the most intense of all sports. Piece for piece the men fought until finally Yoshio grew irritated.

"Go eat, all of you. You can gawk at us when the match is over."

The others left the players to their match. Kyouya looked at his father over the board.

"I am glad for the opportunity to test my skills against you Father." he said emotionlessly, his glasses glinting ominously.

"You are very welcome. I've missed the thrill of competition."

"No holds barred..." Kyouya recounted his father's words with a smirk and moved his knight forward, taking one of his father's pawns.

"Indeed," The older man said, moving his queen forward, "checkmate."

Kyouya stared at the board in disbelief through his opaque glasses. There were no moves he could make. Checkmate indeed.

"Well played Father. Congratulations." he said, offering his hand. They shoot hands, each noting the frigidness of the other's hand. Looking up at his father Kyouya noted the similarity of their features. So sharp, so cold.

So Ohtori.

"You did far better than I expected. Your brothers are rubbish at chess."

"Thank you."

"Come, dinner awaits."

They walked into the dining room, taking their seats without speaking. Kyouya looked around at the curious faces of his family members. They all wanted to know who won.

"Well, let's have it- who won?" The oldest child asked, looking his youngest brother over.

"Kyouya won." said their father before the boy in question could even open his mouth. Kyouya knew what his father was doing.

He was giving Kyouya the respect he needed- no, deserved- from his brothers. He was saying thank you for all the hard work Kyouya did. He was showing his love the only way he knew how.

The silence of autumn returned as the sun set.


End file.
